The invention relates in general to hand grenades and in particular to the activation or arming of hand grenades.
A major concern in the field of munition fuzes is safety. Safety is improved by providing dual safety activation for fuzes. A known fuze design for grenades includes a fuze pull ring that secures a fuze lever to a fuze body or assembly. When the pull ring is detached from the fuze assembly, the only way to prevent initiation of the grenade is for the user to hold down the fuze lever. When the fuze lever is released, the grenade initiation process begins and the grenade will explode soon after.
It is possible that the fuze pull ring may be accidentally caught on an object and dislodge from the grenade. Such a possibility could be very hazardous to the user and others near the user.
A need exists for a secondary safety feature for a grenade fuze.